


Camp camp as vines cause I was bored

by Oixstachio116



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: This is what my boredom brings to all you beautiful people





	1. I was bored

Neil: *walks into the kitchen and gets choked by a ghost* AGH!

Nikki: oh my god..how're you doing that!? :D

\--

Max: I pray I pray with all my heart to fly to a dragons land full of heart!...did it work? *accidentally summoned a demon* oh fuck

\--

Max: *takes a step*

Nerris: *comes out of nowhere* are you ready to battle!?

Max: now what the hell did I just walk into!?

\--  
Harrison: *sees himself in the future* is that..me?

Older Harrison: okay ladies! *does squats* one and two! And one and two!

Harrison: *sheds a single tear*

\--

Harrison: *breaks logic and levitates*

Max: *was picking on him* ..... *runs*

Harrison: *teleports to him*

Max: OH!!

\--

Gwen: *driving*

Jen: *steals a donut*

Gwen: *can smell it* OH HELL NO! *stops the car* PUT MY BOSTON CREAM BACK

\--  
Gwen: *falling asleep at the wheel*

David: WATCH OUT!

Gwen: *screams* ...HEATHER! WE HAVENT EVEN MOVED YET!

David: oh


	2. I'm bored again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *falls*

David: *in bed* WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

Jasper: *eats a kit kat incorrectly*

David: NO *cries*

\--

Jen: *watching the cute waitress* ooo~

Gwen: what're you doing? You have a boyfriend

Jen: but I'm a lesbian when I'm drunk!

Gwen: but you're not drunk!

\--

Daniel: *trying to kill him* red robin!

David: *pops out of the closet* YUM!  
OH WAIT NO NO NO!!

\--

(Gwom in a nutshell)

Gwen: *on the phone and driving* sorryjencan'thangtoday 

Neil, Nikki, & Max: *in the back seat fighting*

Gwen: ihaveameetingatthree andsoccerpractiseatsix

Max: *throws a soccer ball at her*

Gwen: MAX I SWEAR TO GOD

\--

Max: hey dad look! A shooting star!

David: wow son! Do you think it's aliens?

Max: I hope it's a new dad that's not a complete fuck up

David: well dang

\--

Gwen: 911 what's you emergency?

Daniel: I just got stabbed!

Gwen: *looks at the clock*

* it's 4:02*

Gwen:...sorry I'm on break *hangs up*

Daniel:..WHAT!?

\--  
Neil: *misses a day of school*

Max: *crying* where your ass at when I needed those books? Where your ass at when I was getting fucking cooked!


	3. I'm not even bored

Daniel: hey guys! Today I'll be showing you how to kill your roommate! If you wanna have a quick death or a slow death, it's really up to you

Jen:...*runs*

\--

Gwen: okay I'm giving you one more chance to explain yourself

Max: well I-

Gwen: DID I TELL YOUR ASS TO TALK!? SHUT YOUR STUPID ASS UP!!

\--

Gwen: you taking out the trash?

Max: yep

Gwen: oh good, take your father out too

Max: what?-HOLY SHIT

David: *stuck in the trash can* HELP ME!! HELP. ME.

\--

Max: *wakes up* huh?

Jermy: *standing over him* you smell like greatness!

Max: AH MOM!! MOM!!!!

\--

Candy: I only did it because I love you

Neil: y-you can't- *sighs and picks up a hammer* you can't throw this at me mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I know most of these are Kenny knox


	4. Here we go again!

Gwen: I CAN'T FIND IT!

David: what're you looking for?

Gwen:...my happiness..

\--

Gwen: would you rather kill jen? Or-

Daniel: yes, kill her

Gwen: I didn't even finish the rest

Daniel: I don't care

Jen:.....feeling a little unsafe here

\--

Nikki: is it...C?

Neil: nope, you lose

Nikki:oh come on! Can't you add something else?

Neil:I already added a belt, four earings, and an extra arm. You lose!

\--

Gwen: 911 what you doing?

Daniel: I'm dying!

Gwen: oh shit, without me?~

Daniel:..

\--

Gwen: WHY DID THE TEACHER CALL MY HOUSE?!

Max: did you answer it?

Gwen: yes

Max: then you should already know

Gwen: DON'T GET SMART WITH ME

Max: I JUST ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no regrets


End file.
